


Crayons and Kunai

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Crayons, M/M, Nine weeks of summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Week Three Prompt: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: Kakashi finds it in the back of Iruka’s dresser, tucked away in a top drawer beneath several pairs of boxers.Granted, he wasn’t being a creep. It’s just that he’s got a mission in an hour and wants something of Iruka’s to warm him up on the cold, lonely nights. Which actually does seem a little creepy now that he thinks about it.It’s a plain brown envelope, one used to store important papers or documents in, which is rather confusing as to why it was hidden in the back of an underwear drawer and not filed away with the rest of the paperwork. This intrigues Kakashi, who hesitates on opening it, wrestling with the impulse to snoop for all of five seconds before giving in. Besides, if it was really important, it would be plastered with seals and chakra locks.Also, Iruka’s out buying groceries and he’s bored.So, without further ado, he opens the envelope and unveils the contents.(Written for Kakairufest Nine Weeks of Summer, Week Three Prompt: Kid Fic)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Crayons and Kunai

Kakashi finds it in the back of Iruka’s dresser, tucked away in a top drawer beneath several pairs of boxers. 

Granted, he wasn’t being a creep. It’s just that he’s got a mission in an hour and wants something of Iruka’s to warm him up on the cold, lonely nights. Which actually does seem a little creepy now that he thinks about it.

It’s a plain brown envelope, one used to store important papers or documents in, which is rather confusing as to why it was hidden in the back of an underwear drawer and not filed away with the rest of the paperwork. This intrigues Kakashi, who hesitates on opening it, wrestling with the impulse to snoop for all of five seconds before giving in. Besides, if it was really important, it would be plastered with seals and chakra locks.

Also, Iruka’s out buying groceries and he’s bored.

So, without further ado, he opens the envelope and unveils the contents. 

It’s a crayon drawing of the two of them, standing side by side, smiling while holding hands. In Kakashi’s other hand is a kunai, while Iruka has an explosive tag. Several red hearts dot the air around them, completing the picture. 

His first thought is that it was done by one of Iruka’s students, Naruto even. But, no, that can’t be right, the two characters look different. Kakashi recognizes his outfit - it’s the one from his very early Jounin years, the black jumpsuit with the weird harness straps and arm guards. Iruka’s clothes are different as well, his old genin garb, a simple tan shirt and cropped pants. Also, the paper is old, yellowed with age, the edges curling slightly. Obviously it’d been drawn years ago and put away in the envelope for safekeeping, though Kakashi can’t imagine why this gem had been hidden away like that. It’s almost as if the artist was reluctant to share their masterpiece, like they were _ashamed_. But...considering it had been concealed in Iruka’s underwear drawer, it could only have been drawn by-

“Kakashi,” Iruka calls as he enters the apartment, “they didn’t have two-ply, so you’re just gonna have to man up and make do with-”

He stops in the bedroom doorway. Sees Kakashi. Sees what’s in his hand.

He turns bright red, spins on his heel, and walks out.

“ _Iruuuukaaaaaa_ ,” Kakashi croons, following after him, the drawing clutched to his chest. “You drew this, didn’t you? It’s _adorable_. I never knew you were such an artist.”

“Shut up shut up shut UP,” Iruka hisses, kicking the grocery bags out of his way as he flees. “SHUT. UP. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you _found_ it. I hid it in my- you were never supposed to _see_ that stupid, awful-”

“I love it.”

Iruka collapses on the couch and hides his face in his hands. His ears are beet red. Kakashi resists the urge to kiss them.

“Are you really that embarrassed by it?” he gently teases, sitting beside him. Iruka just shakes his head.

“I was so young,” he grumbles. “It was dumb puppy love, a _crush_. I barely even knew you back then. It’s so silly now that I think about it.”

“But you kept it,” Kakashi says. 

“It was one of the only things that survived the Kyuubi attack,” Iruka whispers. “I just couldn’t throw it away.”

Kakashi feels a pang in his chest. Like many others in the village, most of Iruka’s possessions had been destroyed during the disaster. Irreplaceable family photos, heirlooms, and homes, all gone in an instant, not to mention his parents themselves. No wonder he’d clung to this last memory so desperately, despite the embarrassment. 

“Let me show you something,” he says softly.

“Kakashi,” Iruka sighs, “now is _not_ the time to whip out your dick-”

“That is NOT what I’m showing you. Here.” He reaches into the inner breast pocket of his flak jacket, pulling out a secret envelope of his own. He silently hands it to Iruka, who takes it, confusion written on his face. After an encouraging nod from Kakashi, he eases it open and unfolds the paper within.

Kakashi’s drawing is sloppier than Iruka’s. Even after obtaining the Sharingan, he’s never developed a talent for the arts. The characters are more like stick figures, the colors straying out of the lines and smeared about. It depicts Hokage Kakashi defending a cheering Iruka from attacking missing-nin, his faithful ninken scattered around the battlefield as they lend a helping paw. His drawing is in much worse shape as well - there’s an entire corner missing and several drops of dried blood on the paper, as well as heavy creases cutting it into sections. 

“Oh my God, you freaking SAP,” Iruka groans, but Kakashi can see the tears in his eyes. “I’m with the cheesiest man in the _world_.” 

“And you love it,” Kakashi chuckles, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

For once, Iruka doesn’t argue. 

“Let’s trade,” Kakashi suggests after they pull apart. “You keep mine, I keep yours.”

“Don’t tell me you want to take it _with_ you,” Iruka says with exasperation. 

“Of course not,” Kakashi scoffs. “I don’t want anything to happen to it. I’ll take something else of yours instead.” He looks him critically up and down. “I’ll take your underwear.”

“Kakashi, remember that talk we had about you being creepy? You’re doing it now.”

“But I need something of yours to-”

“Warm you up on the cold nights, yeah, yeah,” Iruka cuts off his whining with a wave of a hand. “Here. You get this.” He reaches up and yanks out his hair-tie, his hair flopping down around his shoulders. Taking Kakashi’s hand, he slips the band around his wrist and gives it a snap. “Every time you’re about to do something stupid or reckless, snap that. It’s a reminder from me to NOT. DO IT. I want you back here, with me. _Safe_. Got it?”

Kakashi settles for that.

And several lingering goodbye kisses as well. 

\---

When Kakashi returns a week later with a broken leg and two cracked ribs, he’s able to guilt Iruka into having the two drawings framed and hung in the living room for all to see. 

-End-

(Iruka and Kakashi's crayon drawings can be seen [here](https://dilly-oh.tumblr.com/post/623810566820118528/iruka-and-kakashis-drawings-from-my-latest-fic)!)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I gave myself cavities writing this lol


End file.
